


No Moment Like The Present.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I guess there's no moment like the present to test my much vaunted Gryffindor courage.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Moment Like The Present.

_**Title:** _ **_No Moment Like The Present._ **

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** prompt challenge 417: **P** **resent**

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:** ___'_ _I guess there_ _'s_ _no_ _moment_ _like the present_ _to test my_ _much vaunted Gryffindor courage_ _.'__  
  
 ** ** ** ** **A/N********** ** ** ** ** **:** ******** Now you can download this story on **PDF** format at **[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=337&key=PEKELEKE821d98a73ad073218479f884693adf3d)**

 

**No Moment Like The Present.** ****  


_'_ _I guess there_ _'s_ _no_ _moment_ _like the present_ _to test my_ _much vaunted Gryffindor courage_ _.'_   Harry thought, framing Severus' face with trembling hands.

“Harry...”  Severus warned and Harry heard the words he hadn't said as clearly as if he'd shouted them:   _'Don't do this.  Don't ruin our friendship.  Don't break my heart like your mother did.'_

“It's OK.  I Love you.”

“You can't.”

Harry kissed him softly, tenderly silencing his can'ts and don'ts and mustn'ts.  
“I can.  I do.  I must.”

“But I'm not...”

“You don't have to be perfect to be loved, Severus.  You're a perfect imperfection.  You're _you_.”

 

 


End file.
